Rainy Fate
by umbreonblue
Summary: What if Hoshitani and Otori had met that rainy day? What would happen? *Copyright. Sorry in advance!*
1. Dancing in the Rain

It as a rainy day, in autumn, on the Outdoor Stage. A brunette in a black school uniform just stood in awe at the white (or is it silverish) haired high schooler on the stage. The high schooler's dancing was beautiful, graceful, and soaring. The brunette even had a vision of black wings with feathers flying on the high schooler.

When the high schooler finished the dance, the brunette was still too awed to say anything. He just stood there from his relatively high perch from the high schooler. Snapping out of it just in time, before the high schooler could leave his line of sight, "Um..," the brunette says, a bit unsure of himself.

The high schooler stopped in his tracks, looking up to see the brunette staring at him. He blinks, then asks, "What are you doing in this rain without an umbrella?"

Blinking back, the brunette responds, "Same to you. What are you doing dancing in the rain?"

Smiling, the other says, "Ah. You saw that, huh."

Brunette responds, "Y-yeah." They both had no idea what to say to each other then. It took a few seconds to what seemed like hours before one of them spoke up. The high schooler walks up to the brunette, suggesting, "We should probably talk more once we're inside and dry."

The brunette nods, "Ah. Yeah. OK," as he takes the high schooler's hand and lets him lead the way.

Once inside, the high schooler got towels for them both, tossing one on the brunette's head, "Oof..thanks," nodding in a _'you're welcome'_ , using the other one himself. They both rub away the wet rain from their hair and faces. They're not really soaked, just wet. Once they were dry enough, the brunette handed the towel back, the other accepting it, only to toss them somewhere.

"I know it's the Ayanagi Festival but, what are you doing here alone?" The high schooler asks. "Ah. Well, it's my first time here, and I got kinda lost," the brunette says, rubbing the back of his neck, "but I don't regret it," he says with a determined look. The high schooler blinks in surprise, "Why?" The brunette smiles, "Because, I saw you dance. It was so beautiful and graceful. When you jumped, it was like you were flying!"

The high schooler blushes, giddy at the praise, "I-is that so?" The brunette smiles even brighter, "Yeah! You're amazing!"

The high schooler was still feeling giddy when the brunette shyly asks, "Ne, could I dance like that too?" Blinking in surprise again, the high schooler smiles, "Mmm...maybe. It'll take years of practice though."

"Then...could you teach me?" The brunette says with determination in his eyes. The other pauses in shock, "Huh?" Blinking, he asks, "You want me to teach you?" The brunette nods, the high schooler continuing, "But I'm still a student too. I've got no time for that."

"Then make time! I'll work hard, even on holidays! Please!" The brunette bows in front of the high schooler, begging him to teach him. However, the high schooler starts to panic a bit, uncomfortable with this situation, "Uhh..why are you so keen on this?" The brunette lifts his head, his eyes very serious, "Because, I want to be like you. You inspired me to try to become a musical actor." The high schooler was amazed and shocked by this. _'Seriously?'_ "So, **pleeaase**?" The brunette let have him his best puppy-eyes, the high schooler groaning after a few seconds and giving in, "Alright, alright. I'll teach you the basics. **But** , only on Sundays once a week. They're my day off, so don't push it." _'Just **please** stop with the puppy-eyes already.'_

"Yay! Ah. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hoshitani Yuta. I hope we'll get along!" The brunette says, holding out his hand. Smiling the high schooler responds, "Otori Itsuki. I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine," he says, grasping the other's hand, shaking it.

Thus, was the start of a new beginning.


	2. Lemonade & Crepes

The following Sunday, Hoshitani and Otori decided to meet up at the park. There's a huge rounded stone there, just the place to practice.

"Ah. Otori-senpai! Sorry I'm late!" Hoshitani comes running in black sweats, panting. "It's fine. I just got here," Otori smiles in his usual grey sweats, "Now, let's get started." Hoshitani nods, excited, "Hai!" Otori demonstrates some basic steps and turns, Hoshitani trying to follow along.

"That's good, Hoshitani. Now, let's try this," Otori demonstrates consecutive turns. He sees Hoshitani try to copy him, but he falls flat on his face into the grass on the third or fourth turn. "You OK?" Otori asks. Getting up, Hoshitani answers, "Yeah..." Then he gets a determined look in his eyes, "One more time!" Smiling at his student's will to not give up, Otori demonstrates again, then gives Hoshitani some pointers. They continue like this for a while.

Then, Otori says, "OK. I think a five minute break is in order." Collapsing on the makeshift stage and panting, "Hai!" It was then that Hoshitani spotted a lemonade cart. Cheering up, Hoshitani wandered off to buy some. Watching his student go, Otori smiles. When Hoshitani came back, he brought with him two lemonades, giving one to Otori, "Here, Otori-senpai! You must be thirsty too!" Smiling and accepting the drink, "Thanks, Hoshitani." They both drank their lemonade, then continued practice.

It was after about another hour when, "OK. It's getting late. We should stop for today," Otori says. Hoshitani, who's on the ground at this point, just nods in agreement, too exhausted to say much. "C'mon. I'll walk you to the station," Otori offers, holding out his hand. Hoshitani grabs it, letting Otori haul him up to his feet. They both walk together, side-by-side, until...

"Aren't you going to let go of my hand?" Noticing that they were still holding hands, Hoshitani panicked, "Eh? Ah! S-sorry. I didn't even notice," and lets go. But, Otori just sighs, his hand intertwining with Hoshitani's, "It's fine. Besides, I don't want you to get lost." Hoshitani stutters, blushing slightly, "B-but..." "Don't worry," Otori says as he walks with Hoshitani, gripping his hand tighter in reassurance. Hoshitani, unused to this, just nods, blushing a bit, and grips his hand just as tight as if to say _'I trust you.'_

*Rumble* "Ah. Sorry," Hoshitani says while putting a hand to his stomach. Otori laughs, "Let's get something to eat before you go." Leading the way, Otori drags Hoshitani to a small crepe stand. Getting excited, Hoshitani looks at all the different varieties before choosing. "Ah. Then I'll have a chocolate crepe please." Otori smiles, "I'll have blueberry then."

Otori took out his wallet, "I can pay for it myself," Hoshitani says. "Ah. But, I was the one who offered, so let me pay for it," Otori tries to reason. "But, I was the one who asked you out here on your day off, so let me," Hoshitani retorts. "Yes. You did. Still, I'm the **sensei** here, and you're my **student**. Let me pay," Otori retorts back. They have a mini staring contest before one of them blinks. Smiling in triumph, Otori pays for the crepes, Hoshitani pouting.

He gave student the chocolate crepe, before rubbing his head, messing up his hair. "It's OK. You can pay next time," Otori says smiling. Hoshitani just pouts a bit more, before taking a bite of his crepe, "Mmm! Delicious!" Otori just smiles at him, and eats his crepe too.

After they finished, they both took hold of each other's hand, and walked to the station. On the way, they exchanged phone numbers, but walked in silence. Neither of them had any idea of what to say or how to say it at this point. When they arrived at the station, they said that they'll see each other later, and _'Same time next week!'_ Hoshitani waved a _'goodbye for now'_ at Otori, Otori waving back.

After Hoshitani left, Otori walked back to the dorms of Ayanagi. On the way, he was thinking to himself. _'Hoshitani's certainly interesting. Pure, naive, a bit clumsy..but interesting.'_ Looking at the newly acquired number in his phone, _'Now. What should I label this as?'_ Then he decided to label the new number as **Puppy**. _'Yeah. That suits him well since he's so keen on following me like a long-lost puppy.'_ Chuckling to himself, Otori arrived at his room, and entered, shutting the door behind him.

Hoshitani, in his bed, looked at his phone. He had labelled the new number **Prince**. _'He looks like a prince to me.'_ Rolling over, he promises himself, _'I'll practice hard all week, and get better. I want to dance with him on the same stage. No matter what. No matter how long it takes.'_ Sighing, he starts to fall asleep, _'I just hope he'll still be there for me.'_

Meanwhile, Otori, in his bed, just as he was about to fall asleep, smiles to himself, _'I can't wait for next week.'_


	3. Heartbeats & Doubts

During the next four weeks, Otori noticed that Hoshitani was steadily improving. _'He must have practiced a lot at home.'_ Otori smiles, looking back at the last four weeks. _'On the first week, he was so late and in such a rush that he forgot his shoes. I laughed **so hard,** but I still let him borrow my extra pair of shoes. Then, he treated me to ramen, pouting as I teased him. The next week after that, he ended up being chased by a dog. He ran so fast, I almost couldn't keep up. I found him up a tree, whimpering in fear, with the dog barking at him. After that was settled, I treated him to ice cream.'_

 _'On the week after that, he came with a bandage on his face. I asked what happened. Apparently, he saw the school bully about to hit someone when he interfered, and caught his fist. He ended up getting the cut on his cheek during the fight that ensued. I scolded him for that, telling him to 'Be more careful.' Then, I asked him if he'd won. He just gave me a thumbs up and said yes. I laughed my head off at that.'_

 _'Just last week, he saw a cat and freaked out. He clung to me all the way to the station.'_ Otori smiles to himself at that last one. _'He's so cute when he's scared...Wait. **WHAT**?!'_ Otori shook his head in disbelief. _'I **DID NOT** just think that. Hoshitani's my **student**. Nothing more. Get a grip!'_

Sighing, he looks over the side to see Hoshitani talking with some friends. However, Otori frowns, noticing something off about that smile. _'It may look cheerful, but it's...so lonely.'_ Otori waits patiently, Hoshitani saying farewell to his friends before walking up to Otori, cheering up the instant he sees him. _'Well...when he looks at me like that, I can tell that he's genuinely happy, at least.'_ Smiling, Otori tries to hide the fact that he saw anything, and says, "Let's get to practicing." Hoshitani says, "Yeah!"

Otori decided to tell the story of Ayanagi Showtime to him. After the story, Hoshitani says, "If you become king, everything goes your way, right? So couldn't he make his dream come true and marry his sweetheart? Doesn't this song have that excited feeling-" he rambles on. Otori stopped listening after that, only staring at his student in amazement, remembering his time on Team Tsukigami. "Um...Otori-senpai?" Snapping out of it, Otori realizes that he's been staring at Hoshitani even after he's finished rambling. "Ah. Sorry. I spaced out." Blinking at that, Hoshitani replies, "It's OK."

Otori then decides to teach Hoshitani the traditional Ayanagi Showtime, and see how he takes it. Hoshitani follows Otori's lead. After completing the dance, "The steps are easy, but it's hard to sync with other people, right?" Hoshitani asks. Otori smiles at the answer, "Yeah. Exactly. Let's try to sync up our breathing first before we try that again." Otori takes deep breathes, Hoshitani trying to follow along. Then, unexpectedly, Hoshitani hugs him. Flinching, Otori asks, "What are you doing?" Hoshitani blushes, replying that, "It's easier to sync this way. I can hear your heartbeat and your breathing so..." Otori is shocked for a moment before smiling, "Alright. We can do it this way."

They hold each other like that for a few minutes, just breathing and listening to each other's heartbeat. _'Wah! My heart is beating so fast! I hope he doesn't notice...but his heartbeat is...steady and soothing.'_ Hoshitani hugs Otori a bit tighter. _'His heartbeat's so fast right now. Is he nervous? Even so, it's slowing down some. That's good.'_ Otori hugs a bit tighter too. Eventually, they let go after five minutes, and try the dance again. They were completely in sync. They both smile at each other, Otori rubbing Hoshitani's head, Hoshitani laughing as he did.

Otori decides to call it a day, so they both walk to the station together. Shyly, Hoshitani asks, "Ne, can you call me by my first name?" Otori just stares at him in shock. "Ah. Y-you don't have to! It's just that we've only known each other for about a month now, but it feels like we've known each other forever, and..." Laughing, Otori says, "Yeah. OK, Yuta. **But** , only in private, **and** you have to call me by my first name too...or **Sensei** if you prefer?" Eyes widening, Yuta stutters, "I-Itsuki-senpai." A bit disappointed, Itsuki says, "Ah. That's all I'm getting for now, huh?" "S-sorry," Yuta blushes. "It's OK. I guess only time will fix that," Itsuki says smiling. _'He's cute like this too...No. No. Stop thinking like that.'_

Itsuki drops off Yuta at the station, both waving a goodbye. On the way to the dorms, Itsuki thinks to himself, panicking, _'What's happening to me? I keep thinking about Yuta being cute. Am I attracted to him? I mean, sure, he's cute, especially when he's scared, but do I have a crush on him? Am I in love with him? Does he feel the same?'_ Shaking his head, _'No No. I don't want to lose him. He's like a puppy I secretly raised without my parents or friends knowing. In order to keep this friendship, I mustn't say anything about this to him. Even if he moves on from me as a...romantic interest, I'd still be important in his life. That's good enough... Isn't it?'_

Heading off to bed, Itsuki rolls over, groaning, _'I hope next week is better than this.'_

Meanwhile, Yuta lays down in bed, thinking, _'I think I have a crush on Itsuki-senpai. **Why'd** this have to happen? Sure, I wanted to dance on the same stage as him, but this... I don't know what love is. I'm still two years his kohai, he's two years my senpai. Would it even work out? Does he feel the same? I don't know...'_ Sighing, Yuta rolls over, _'I hope I don't blow this with him. Itsuki-senpai's like my light, my prince charming. Even if he moves on from me romantically, I'd still be in his life. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what to do with myself anymore.'_

They both fall asleep, their feelings for each other and their doubts kept locked in their hearts...for now.


	4. Stalking & Realisations

Team Tsukigami were concerned about Otori's recent behavior the past month. Hiragi especially. Haruto...not so much.

He's been more cheerful lately, a bit more easily distracted, staring at his phone, and spacing out sometimes. There have even been rumors of Otori having a girlfriend that he sees every Sunday, according to someone across the hall from Otori's room.

When asked about the rumors, Otori says, "I don't have a girlfriend. As for why I go out on Sundays... it's none of your business."

That just makes them even more anxious. Even if Otori was no longer their team mate, he's still their friend, so they decided to stalk him this Sunday. They had no idea what they were dealing with.

Following Otori to the park, they hide in some bushes, keeping a good distance between them and Otori. They wait it out for about five minutes, then they see a middle schooler come up to Otori, smiling at him, "Otori-senpai! Am I late?" Otori smiles back, "No, Hoshitani. You're actually right on time." The middle schooler, Hoshitani, smiles brighter. _'W-what?!'_ Team Tsukigami was in shock. _'Otori's been seeing a middle schooler for the past month?'_ "Now, let's get started with practice." "Hai!"

They watch the two of them dance Ayanagi Showtime. All of them were shocked even more. _'They're in perfect sync...what the heck?!'_ After the dance was finished, Hoshitani asks, "Ne, can I show you something? I've been working on this for awhile now. It's still not very good but..." Otori just smiles at him, "Sure. Let's see it." Nodding, Hoshitani gets into position, and dances the same dance he saw Otori do at the Ayanagi Festival. To say that Otori and Team Tsukigami were surprised was an understatement. Otori especially. "You..." Otori smiles, "Even I'm still practicing that. It's good, but not perfect. Try getting into position one more time."

Nodding, Hoshitani gets into position again, Otori walking up behind him, and correcting his position, "Think about the position of your arms, and put your hips into it as you get ready to turn." Otori lets go, and Hoshitani dances again. Once Hoshitani stops, he blinks, "Even though it's the same dance... It feels totally different..." Otori says, "That's right. This dance doesn't need you to use extra effort." Suddenly, Hoshitani runs up to him and hugs him, "Oof," smiling up at his sensei he says, "Thank you." Otori looks down at him in shock, then smiles, rubbing his student's head. _'I feel like we've just witnessed something we weren't supposed to.'_

Eventually, Hoshitani lets go. Otori looks towards the bushes, calling out Team Tsukigami, "I know you guys are over there! C'mon out!" Knowing that they were found out, Team Tsukigami comes out from behind the bushes. Smiling sheepishly, Sanzanami asks, "How'd you know? We were careful." Otori replies, "I knew from the beginning. Besides, despite his name, Akatsuki's not very subtle." Said person was a bit depressed when he said that. Hoshitani interrupts, head tilting slightly to the side, a bit confused, "Um... Otori-senpai, are they your friends?" Looking at his student, Otori rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah...something like that. Let me introduce you."

"Hoshitani, this is Sazanami Sakuya, Yuzuriha Lion, Akatsuki Kyouji, and Hiragi Tsubasa. They're Team Tsukigami at Ayanagi," Otori says as he point to each one, each member of Team Tsukigami saying hello, "Guys, this is Hoshitani Yuta. I've been teaching him for the past month." Hoshitani, blushing slightly, "H-hi! It's nice to meet you!" Smiling, they say, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Um... you guys saw us practice... and **that** , didn't you?" Team Tsukigami responds, "Y-yeah..." Hoshitani blushes a bit, embarrassed, but recovers quickly. "Well, how was I? Was I any good?" Team Tsukigami was surprised at this, even Otori was. "Ah. You were great!" "Yeah! It was beautiful!" Sazanami and Yuzuriha say hastily. "Hoshitani... why aren't you just accepting praise from me?" Otori asks, a bit overly dramatic. "I need a second opinion," Hoshitani replies all too quickly causing Otori to be a bit depressed at that.

"Wait! Why aren't you surprised that we were behind the bushes this whole time?" Akatsuki asks grumpily. "Otori-senpai texted me about you guys following him, so I wanted to meet you," Hoshitani replies. Team Tsukigami was shocked at this revelation. Smirking, Otori says, "Yeah. He really wanted to meet you guys, so I agreed to this; plus it was kind of fun messing with you guys." _'Also, because Yuta threatened to use the puppy-eyes on me again.'_ Team Tsukigami was even more shocked than before.

"Ah, it's about time for you to get home, Hoshitani. Can you walk to the station yourself today?" Otori asks. "Yeah! I'll see you next week then?" Hoshitani responds. Smiling, Otori nods, "Yeah." Waving goodbye, Hoshitani runs off toward the station, disappearing from sight. Sighing, Otori turns to his former team mates, "I'm probably going to get interrogated, aren't I?" Nodding yes, Team Tsukigami drags Otori off back to Ayanagi. _'I suppose they did have to find out eventually. I just hope they go easy on me. Yuta, I hope you're OK with this development.'_

On the way home, Yuta thought to himself, _'Why didn't Itsuki-senpai mention them before? They seemed nice. Did something happen? Is he in trouble? Even so, I'll support Itsuki-senpai! We'll get through this together! ...Still, I have to work on that song. It's the real thing I wanted to show him, but... Oh well. I'll just show him some other time.'_ Nodding to himself, he gets home, and goes to bed early... after getting a bit more work done.


	5. Interrogation Time!

Back at Ayanagi, Team Tsukigami dragged Otori into their practice hall, sitting him down in a chair. Haruto got interested, and asked what was going on. Hiragi just said that they're interrogating Otori. Sitting on the couch, Haruto watches the interrogation with mild interest, thinking, _'They wouldn't do this unless Otori got himself into trouble. Just what did he **do** exactly?'_

Sitting on the chair, Otori mentally prepares himself for questioning. Akatsuki volunteers himself as the bad cop while Hiragi's the good cop. Sazanami and Yuzuriha guarding the prisoner.

"Otori, what have you been doing for the past month?" Hiragi asks. "I've been teaching a middle schooler every Sunday," Otori rolls his eyes as he answers. "And the middle schooler is?" Sighing, Otori says, "Hoshitani Yuta. You guys were stalking me earlier, remember?" Akatsuki answers grumpily, "We know. How did you two meet?"

Smiling, "We met at the Ayanagi Festival. He liked my dancing." Hiragi asks, "Why are you teaching him, then?" Sighing, he says, "Because he asked me too." Akatsuki asks, "Why did you agree to that?!"

Otori was silent, not willing to answer because it was too embarrassing. "Otori..." Akatsuki says angry at his silence. "Otori..don't make me show them that picture of you from the middle school festival," Hiragi threatens. _'What picture?'_ Eyes widening in shock, Otori exclaims, "How did you get that?!" Hiragi smirks, "Even I have my secrets."

Sighing, Otori mumbles his answer incoherently. "Huh? Can you repeat that? We can't hear you," Akatsuki teases. Stressed out, Otori yells, "He used the puppy-eyes on me, **OK**!" Then, Otori holds his head in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment. The other people in the room were shocked and sweat dropped. _'He...seriously fell for that?'_

*Coughs* "OK, I think that's enough!" Haruto says, the others obeying him, Otori sighing in relief. "You guys, its time to get back to the dorms, don't you think?" Sighing, the others leave, leaving Otori alone with Haruto.

"Now, you're teaching someone, huh?" Haruto asks. "Yeah. He's getting better every day." Otori smiles as he answers. "Do you know why your student dances?" Otori responds, "Yeah. He said he wants to be like me. He really looks up to me." Raising an eyebrow, Haruto says, "That's a lot of pressure on you, huh?" Otori nods in agreement, "Yeah."

Haruto smiles as he had an idea, "Hoshitani Yuta... I'd like to meet him sometime." Shocked, Otori says, "Really?" Haruto nods, "Yeah. What's he like?" Smiling Otori says, "Well...he's like a puppy. He's energetic, a bit clumsy, easily distracted..but, he works hard at what he loves." Smiling, Haruto says, "Sounds like he's a lot of fun." Getting up, Otori agrees, "Yeah."

"I'm planning a training camp in a two weeks. Would you two like to come?" Haruto asks. Surprised, Otori exclaims, "Seriously?!" Nodding, Haruto says, "Yeah." "Well, I'd have to check with him first," Otori says. "I understand. Let me know if he can come," Haruto says as he leaves the room, leaving Otori to think alone.

 _'Do I even want to go? Still, it would be a great opportunity to improve. I have to check with Yuta first.'_ Otori texted Yuta about the invite to the training camp offered to them. Yuta immediately texts back, **'Really? Yay! I'd love to go! Please, can we go?'** **八(＾□＾*)** Smiling, Otori texts back, **'Yes. We can go.'** Yuta's response, **'Yay!'** **\\(ˆ⌣ˆ)/**

Smiling at Yuta's excitement, Otori goes back to his room. _'I guess that answers that. I'll probably have to take care of him during the camp though. Not that I mind.'_

On the other side, Yuta was in bed looking at his phone, _'A training camp with Team Tsukigami and Itsuki-senpai. I'm so excited already, I can't sleep! No no. I have to get some sleep, or I'll be too tired next week to keep up with Itsuki-senpai. Still, I wonder what Tsukigami Haruto is like? Mou! I can't wait!'_ Eventually, after rolling around in bed, Yuta tires himself out and falls asleep.

Otori, in his bed, _'I can only imagine how Yuta's dealing with this news. He's probably so excited that he can't sleep. But even he tires out after awhile.'_ He smiles at the thought. _'He's such a cute puppy.'_ Otori falls asleep with a single thought in his mind, _'I wonder what'll happen next week?'_


	6. Truths & Trust Issues

The following week, at the usual place...

"Itsuki-senpai!" Yuta runs towards his senpai, excited. "Yo, Yuta," Itsuki smiles. "Ne ne, did you tell Tsukigami-san that we'll be going?" Yuta asks, starry eyed. Chuckling, Itsuki says, "Yeah. It'll last a week. Are your parents really OK with this?" Nodding, Yuta says, "Yeah! They just told me to have fun since it's on our week off school." Itsuki raises an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, let's get started with practice." "Hai!"

They practice dancing for awhile, eventually stopping for a break. After taking a sip of water, Yuta says, "Ne, what's Tsukigami-san like? I did some research on him. He's really amazing." Itsuki smiles, "Well..he's pretty strict with practice, that's for sure. But, he always gets us orange juice whenever he gives out lectures. Other than that, he's pretty laid back."

Yuta was silent for a moment, "You used to be on Team Tsukigami, right?" Silent, Itsuki smiles sadly, "Yeah..." Yuta stares at him, a sad look on his face, "Why'd you leave?" Sighing, Itsuki answers, "Because...there was no freedom for me there. I wasn't free to do what I loved my way. Besides, I've seen what the system at Ayanagi does. It's brutal and cold. Students would either blame each other, or get seriously depressed enough to quit if they failed. That's why I left."

Yuta was silent, thinking for a moment, before saying, "So, you ran away, huh?" Shocked, Itsuki stutters, "I-I..." Yuta asks with an angry expression on his face, "Then why are you **still** attending Ayanagi?" Itsuki pauses before sighing, "Because, Hiragi's there." Blinking in confusion, Yuta asks, "What does Hiragi-senpai have to do with this?" Chuckling a bit, Istuki answers, "He's my fraternal twin brother," Yuta was shocked, "I can't just leave him again. Not after I just got there."

Yuta was still shocked, "B-but, you guys have different..." Itsuki interrupts, "I know. That was our grandfather's doing. He's the director of Ayanagi. Because he didn't have an heir, he...took Tsubasa from my family and raised him. I promised him that we would meet up to play again. Now that I've seen what he's become, I just can't leave him trapped in a cage of rules. That's why I can't leave." Yuta was even more shocked, but touched at his senpai's kindness towards his brother. "Why...are you telling me this?" Yuta asks. Itsuki just smiles, "I don't know. Probably because I trust you. A 'you're honest with me, so I'll be honest with you' kind of thing."

Yuta just stares at him in amazement, "You...are way **too** kind for your own good." Itsuki just laughs, "Really?... Maybe I am." Pouting, Yuta says, "That's not funny." Itsuki just smiles, chuckling a bit, "Sorry." Annoyed, Yuta says, "Let's keep practicing. I need to let off some steam." Blinking, Itsuki says, "Alright then." They both practice until it's time to call it a day.

"Ah. I can walk myself today. I..need some time to think. Plus, I have a lot of homework," Yuta says, leaving first. "Ah. OK then. See you next week!" Itsuki says waving, Yuta waving back. After he sees Yuta disappear from sight, he asks himself, _'Why **did** I tell him that? It has nothing to do with him yet I...'_ Sighing, he heads towards the dorms, thinking in silence.

Once Yuta was in his bed, after he did his homework and worked on his song, _'Why'd he tell me that? Am I really **that** trustworthy to him?'_ Sighing, Yuta rolls over, _'Still, a system like that is no good. It'll destroy the fun of musicals. What's the point of musicals if neither you nor the audience is having any fun? And Itsuki-senpai...he's really **way** too kind. Hiragi-senpai is so lucky to even **have** a brother like him.'_ Yuta falls asleep, thinking, _'I wish Itsuki-senpai would care more about himself though. He deserves it.'_

Once in bed, Itsuki was thinking to himself, _'Do I honestly trust Yuta **that** much?'_ Sighing, Itsuki rolls over, _'I don't know **why** , but I just **do**.'_ Falling asleep, _'Question is...does **he** trust **me**?'_


	7. Surprised Guest

The following Sunday...

"Hiragi-kun...why are you here?" Otori asks as he was waiting for his kohai. Adjusting his glasses, Hiragi asks, "Is it true? You two are coming to the training camp?" Otori responds with a smile, "Yeah..more like, Hoshitani was so excited about it, that I couldn't say no." Hiragi smiles at that, a small smile, but still a smile. "By the way, I... I told him about what happened between us. I told him everything," Otori says, unsure of Hiragi's response. Hiragi was just shocked, "Why?" "I don't know. I guess I just needed to vent," Otori replies, a smile on his face. Hiragi just stares at him before he hears someone yelling, "Itsuki-senpai!"

Looking towards the noise, the two see Hoshitani running towards them. "Ah.. You didn't tell me we had company, Otori-senpai," Hoshitani says, blushing slightly. Hiragi was shocked even more, "You're on a first name basis with him?" Sighing, Otori replies, "Yeah. Both Yuta and I agreed to it." Yuta asks, "Can you not tell the others about this?" Hiragi just nods. "Thanks, Hiragi-senpai!" Yuta says smiling, causing Hiragi to blush a bit at being called 'senpai.' Smiling, Itsuki declares that it's time for practice.

All the while, Hiragi watches them practice before Hoshitani comes over to him, and pulls him into practicing with them. Hiragi was shocked at first, but smiles as he dances with them. Then, they take a five-minute break, Yuta getting drinks from the vending machines as Itsuki and Hiragi watch him from a distance. "He's certainly energetic, huh?" Hiragi says. Smiling, Otori says, "Yeah. But that's one of the reasons why I like him."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiragi asks, "You ' **like** ' him, huh?" Blushing slightly at what he just said, "Y-yeah. He's my student and my friend. Of course I like him." _'Although, I don't know **how** much I ' **like** ' him.'_ "Is that so?" Hiragi says, glasses flashing, smiling a bit. _'He definitely ' **likes** ' him a lot.'_ Then, Yuta returns with the drinks, cutting the conversation short, "I brought the drinks!" Blinking, he asks, "What were you guys talking about?" "Uh..just about how you're my responsibility at the training camp is all," Otori says, trying to change the subject. Hoshitani looks to Hiragi for confirmation. Hiragi nods. "OK!" Then, they continued with practice until it was time to go home.

On the way home, walking side-by-side, Otori reminds Hoshitani, "You'll do **all** your homework before the camp, right?" Hoshitani pauses, then answers, "O-of course! Don't you trust me enough to do that?" Otori replies, "Of course I trust you. But I know you well enough now that I know you tend to forget things, like doing your homework, when you get excited about something." Blushing, Hoshitani retorts, "I-I **do not**!" Otori just looks at him with a fierce expression in his eyes. Buckling under his gaze, Hoshitani stutters, "O-OK. **Maybe** I do. But, I promise I'll do **all** my homework, OK!" Smiling in triumph, Otori pats Hoshitani's head, Hoshitani pouting as he does. Hiragi was just watching their interaction with mild amusement.

Dropping Hoshitani off at the station and waving goodbye, Otori and Hiragi walk back to Ayanagi together. "By the way, where's the training camp again?" Otori asks Hiragi. Hiragi says, "It's at our summer house." "Really?" Otori asks, thinking about how Yuta and animals don't exactly mix well. "Yeah," Hiragi replies, "Do you really trust him?" Blinking, Otori responds, "Yeah. He's not the type to say anything about that kind of thing without permission." Hiragi nods. They separate when they head to their rooms, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" "Yeah." They both go into their respective rooms.

Working furiously on homework, Yuta thinks to himself, _'What were they **actually** talking about? It couldn't have been **me** , could it? Even so, I have to finish this first.'_ Once completely done with his homework, Yuta lays down in bed, his mind exhausted, but wandering off somewhere, _'I can't wait for tomorrow!'_ He falls asleep fairly quickly.

Meanwhile, Itsuki was laying in bed, thinking, _'Did Hiragi notice how much I **like** him? ... **Nah**. He couldn't have..could he?'_ He shakes his head. _'Still, there're bears in the area, and maybe mice in the house. Yuta will probably get scared and hide behind me.'_ Sighing, _'I guess I have to protect him then. Not that I actually mind.'_ Yawning, _'I can't wait for tomorrow.'_ He falls asleep just as quickly.


	8. Training Camp: Day 1

On the bus heading towards the summer house...

Hoshitani was looking around excitedly, standing up, his hands hanging on the seat in front of him. Unfortunately, Akatsuki was seated in front of him. "Ugh! Will you calm down? You'll get carsick at this rate," Akatsuki says grumpily, looking over his shoulder. "I don't get carsick~" Hoshitani replies cheerfully.

Otori was seated right beside Hoshitani. Putting a hand to his shoulder, "Hoshitani, calm down. You're rushing again." Blinking, Hoshitani sits down, "OK." Akatsuki sighs in relief.

The others were watching them curiously from their seats. Sazanami and Yuzuriha sitting right beside each other, Hiragi in the seat behind Otori, and Haruto in the back.

Then, Sazanami asks if there are any wild animals to worry about. Hiragi replies, "Yes. There are bears in the area, and there might be mice in the house. Other than that, we just have to worry about insects." Hoshitani flinches in fear, "B-bears and mice?"

Raising an eyebrow, Akatsuki teases him, "What? You're scared?" Hoshitani was frozen. Otori reached foward and flicked Akatsuki's forehead, "Ow!" Akatsuki rubs his forehead. Then, Otori pats Hoshitani's head, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the bears and mice." Hoshitani smiles at Otori, clearly grateful, "Thanks." The others were watching their interaction with mild amusement, while having the same thought. _'He's a good influence on Otori.'_

When they finally arrived, the house looked pretty good on the outside, but had some problems on the inside. There's dust everywhere and now, * **crack** * a hole in the floor. Fortunately or unfortunately for Akatsuki. He's the one with his leg through the floor. Pulling his leg out, the others giggle at his misfortune a bit before shutting up, Akatsuki glaring at them.

Yuzuriha asks where the practice room is. Haruto says, "Never mind that for now. * **yawns** * We've been on the road since six in the morning. An actor needs rest and so do we." He then goes off to another room to lay down on a couch.

Blinking, the others decide look to around and explore. Sazanami, Yuzuriha, and Akatsuki being lead by Hiragi. Hoshitani decided to explore outside, Otori following him to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble.

Eventually, they all meet up inside and clean up the house a bit. As they were cleaning, Hoshitani got his leg into the hole in the floor, tripping, and knocking over the vase. Sazanami and Yuzuriha dived to save it just in time. Sighing in relief, they said "Be more careful." Hoshitani nods as he pulls his leg out of the floor, "Sorry, senpai-tachi." They all blinked at being called 'senpai', then said that it was OK.

Then, a mouse passes by, Hoshitani letting out a small yelp, rushing behind Otori, clinging to him in fear, trembling a bit. Otori sighs, and leads Hoshitani out of the room, the others watching in fascination. Once those two were out of sight, they chatted about how Otori has changed a bit since he's been teaching Hoshitani. "It's a good change," Sazanami says.

Hoshitani was still hanging onto Otori's jacket, Otori leading him into the practice room. Looking around, Hoshitani was amazed, letting go of Otori. Then, he sang a note, and was happy at the acoustics. Otori was a bit surprised, but smiled at his student. He left his student alone for awhile, since he needed to check on the others.

Then, Hiragi came in the practice room, and saw him singing. "Ahem." Hoshitani turned around to see Hiragi, "Ah. Hiragi-senpai." "Hoshitani, I hear that Otori told you about our past," Hiragi says. "Yeah.. What about it?" Hoshitani asks cautiously. Glasses flashing Hiragi asks, "I hope you can keep that a secret from the others for now?" Hoshitani answers, "Of course, but.." Sighing, "It's..just a hard subject to talk about." Blinking, Hoshitani says, "OK then. I understand," then he lights up, "Ne, can I practice a song I wrote in here?" Surprised, Hiragi says, "Yeah..." Then, Hoshitani asks, "And.. Please don't tell Otori-senpai about it. I want to surprise him." Blinking, Hiragi smiles as he says, "OK. I won't tell him." _'I think I can trust him now. I hope you know what you're doing, Itsuki-niisan.'_ Hoshitani responds smiling, "Thanks, Hiragi-senpai."

Then, they both get called over to help make dinner. They smile, and go together. After dinner, they all take a bath together, then it's off to bed. Everyone had their own room, Hoshitani's room right next to Otori's.

While in bed, Hoshitani thinks of his conversation with Hiragi-senpai. _'What was that about? I mean, I understand that being a difficult and sensitive topic to talk about, but not telling his team mates anything? That's a bit harsh. Still, it's none of my business, so I might as well not say anything.'_ Sighing, _'I have to finish that song soon. I really want to surprise him.'_ Falling asleep, his last thought was, _'I can't wait for tomorrow.'_

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Otori was thinking, _'Well, it's a rough start, but Hoshitani's getting along with the others pretty well. I trust them to watch over him while I'm away, at least. And, I protected him like I promised. He's still cute though.'_ Sighing, _'Still, I wonder what he was talking with Hiragi about? No, no. It's none of my business.'_ His last thought before falling asleep was, _'I wonder what tomorrow will bring?'_


	9. Training Camp: Day 2

The next morning...

* **Knock knock** * Otori knocks on the door. "Hoshitani! Are you awake?" He was greeted with silence. Sighing, he opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind him, only to see Hoshitani still asleep in bed. Shaking his head at his sleeping student, he tries to shake him awake. "Yuta, wake up. Time for breakfast." Yuta just grunts, still asleep.

Then, getting an idea, Itsuki, with a mischievous smile, leans down to whisper in Yuta's ear, "Yuta, a cat is on top of you right now." " **Cat**?!" Yuta jumps backwards, looking frantically before looking towards Otori, who was smirking. Glaring at his senpai, "Itsuki-senpai...!" Otori just smiled at his pouting student, and run out the door, "C'mon. Let's go get breakfast." Smiling, Yuta ran after him. _'I will get my revenge!'_

After breakfast, Haruto called them to practice. Team Tsukigami dancing, Otori and Hoshitani following along. After awhile, Haruto called for a five minute break, everyone else was dead tried.

"You OK, Hoshitani?" Otori asks, panting. "Yeah..." Hoshitani reponds, panting, spead eagle on the floor. They all drank water, and rested until they had to continue practicing.

After Haruto called it a day, everyone else was dead tried once again. Groaning, they all got up, and went to take a bath for the pain. After their bath, they had lunch and some free time.

Hoshitani was back in the practice room, working on his song. Sazanami and Yuzuriha heard someone singing, and decided to check it out. They were surprised to see Hoshitani singing and dancing after that intense practice. After he was done, Hoshitani noticed them, "Ah...Sazanami-senpai. Yuzuriha-senpai. You...saw that, didn't you?" They both nod. "Yeah. Aren't you the least bit tired?" Sazanami asks, a bit concerned for his kohai's health. "Just a bit, but I'm fine," Hoshitani replies.

"What was that song? It's beautiful," Yuzuriha says. Blushing a bit, Hoshitani rubbing the back of his neck, answers, "Oh, **that**. It's something that I'm working on," then he says, "Please don't tell Otori-senpai about this! I want to surprise him." Blinking, they both smile and agree not to tell Otori, "OK/Oui, we won't tell." _'He's so sweet. Otori, you better not mess this up.'_ "Thanks, senpai-tachi," Hoshitani smiles.

They both leave the room to let their kohai practice. Hoshitani started singing again. Then, Akatsuki happened to pass by, and saw him. Raising an eyebrow, "You're sure working hard, huh? I'm impressed," he says. Pausing, Hoshitani says, "Ah. Thanks, Akatsuki-senpai." "I'll warn you right now," Akatsuki glares, "I respect Hiragi-kun, and if you mess with **him** , you mess with **me**. Got it?" Nodding, Hoshitani says, "I understand. Also, could you not tell Otori-senpai about my song yet? I want to surprise him." Blinking in surprise, Akatsuki nods in response, leaving the room. Hoshitani continues practicing until dinner.

After dinner, he lays down on the couch, tried, Otori sitting down beside him, almost as tired as his student was. Slowly, Hoshitani dozes off, his head leaning against his senpai's shoulder. _'So tired.'_ Said senpai was dozing off as well, running his hand through his kohai's hair. _'So soft.'_ Then he falls asleep, leaning against his kohai.

When the others entered the room and spotted those two sleeping on the couch like that, they cooed (Yuzuriha), smiled (Sazanami and Akatsuki, even if he hates to admit it), and took pictures for blackmail (Haruto and Hiragi). _'They look so cute together!'_ Quietly, Haruto puts a blanket on them, "Shhh," and they all tiptoed out and into their own rooms.

While in bed, Hiragi was texting the others about how Otori has fallen for his student. **'They're really cute together. If Hoshitani makes him happy, then so be it. Otori is probably afraid of being rejected, but so is Hoshitani. We have to get them together.'** Yuzuriha responds, **'Oui! I agree! They would make a cute couple!'**

Sazanami responds, **'Alright, but we have to be subtle, unlike Akatsuki.'** Akatsuki responds, **'Fine. And I can be subtle!'** Then, Haruto responds too, **'Guys. While I do like what you're planning, you can do this tomorrow. Now, go to sleep!'** Startled, they all shut off their phones, and immediately went to sleep, scared of crossing Haruto. He can be terrifying when he wants to be.


	10. Training Camp: Day 3

The next morning...

Hoshitani wakes up early, yawning while still half asleep. When he fully wakes up, he realizes that he's snuggling on the couch with Otori. Blushing, he quietly gets up, only to realize that Otori has wrapped his arms around his waist. Carefully, he untangles himself from Otori's grip.

Once out, he watches his senpai sleep for a minute, then gets an idea. Hoshitani tiptoes out of the room, then tiptoes back with a pair of cymbals. Three, two, one. * **Crash** * "Wah!" Otori yelps, sitting up. Then, he sees Hoshitani with the cymbals. "This is revenge for yesterday, isn't it?" Hoshitani smiles, "Yup. Now, we're even." Walking away to put the cymbals back, Hoshitani leaves. Otori just smiles in amusement, then gets up, somewhat ignoring the fact that they cuddled on the couch last night.

After breakfast, they practice again (till they're dead tried) until lunch. After lunch, Hoshitani went to the practice room again. This time, Haruto walked in on him. "Ah. Tsukigami-san." Smiling, Haruto responds, "Hoshitani, please. Call me Haruto." Smiling back, "Haruto-san then." Haruto says, "I see that you're working hard. How are you handling practice?" Hoshitani responds, "It's fine. I can keep up." Haruto smiles, "That's good, but pace yourself. Be sure to tell me if it's too much for you." "OK! As long as you don't tell Otori-senpai about my song. I want it to be a surprise," Hoshitani bargains.

Blinking, Haruto asks, "Why?" Rubbing the back of his neck, Hoshitani says, "Well... I want to thank him for teaching me." Haruto asks, "Is he a good teacher?" Hoshitani replies, "The best! Besides, he works so hard. He deserves to be happy." Haruto was surprised at that. _'He noticed that much, huh?'_ Then, he says, "OK. I won't tell him yet." Hoshitani smiles brightly, "Thanks, Haruto-san!" Walking out of the practice room Haruto smiles. _'Otori, you're very lucky to have met him.'_

Hoshitani practices until dinner. After dinner, Team Tsukigami and Haruto insist on exchanging phone numbers with the Otori and Hoshitani. They agree, getting out their phones. Looking at Hoshitani's phone, Yuzuriha asks, "Who's number is that?" Blinking, Hoshitani, asks, "Which one?" "The one labelled **Prince**." "Uh..." Is Hoshitani's only response.

Then, Sazanami asks, "Otori... Who's number is labelled **Puppy**?" Otori was silent for a few minutes. Blinking, they both say, "You labelled me **Prince** / **Puppy**?! Why?" Silence for a whole minute before they both answer, "Because you look like/remind me of one." They both blink at each other once more, then blush slightly. _'Really? That's kinda cute.'_ The others watching with mild amusement. Then, they silently continue the phone number exchange.

After that awkward situation, they all went to bed, their phones filled with new numbers. Team Tsukigami and Haruto labelled Hoshitani as **Puppy-Kohai** while Hoshitani and Otori labelled them normally. If you count them labeling Akatsuki **Ninja Fail** , and Haruto **Scary-Senpai** normal.

Rolling around in bed, Hoshitani was thinking about what Otori labelled him as. _'I'm like a puppy to him? Seriously?!'_ Sighing, _'Well... I guess I do act like one. Still, I'm almost done with that song. I think it'll be done by the end of the week.'_ Falling asleep, _'I have to practice without Itsuki-senpai finding out.'_

Next door, Itsuki was in bed, thinking, _'I look like a prince to him? Well, I guess it can't be helped. I was called a 'beautiful guy' in middle school. Wait... Does he like me back?'_ Sighing, _'Well, it's possible. Still, what's Yuta working on? He's been staying in the practice room ever since we got here every day after lunch. I know the others know about that too. They must have promised to keep it a secret until it was finished, whatever it is.'_ Falling asleep too, _'Oh well. I can wait. Wonder what'll happen tomorrow?'_

Meanwhile, Team Tsukigami was texting each other, plotting to play matchmaker with Otori and their kohai, Hoshitani. After they made multiple plans, they fall asleep, hoping for success tomorrow.


	11. Training Camp: Day 4

The next day...

Hoshitani woke up early, got breakfast, and was in the practice room again. Team Tsukigami, Otori, and Haruto walked in just as Hoshitani finished dancing. They were very surprised to see him this early. "Ah. Good morning," Hoshitani says. Blinking, they respond, "Good morning." Then, Haruto calls them into practice. They practice until lunch, like always. They got used to the workload by now.

After lunch and a bath, Team Tsukigami met up to run through the plans. Hoshitani was in the practice room, practicing his song again while Otori was distracting himself with the storage shed.

After dinner, Otori sees Hoshitani in the practice room again, singing. Smiling, Otori applauds him. Turning around, Hoshitani smiles, "Otori-senpai." "Yo, Hoshitani. Can we talk?" Hoshitani nods. Otori closes the door, just in case the others decide to eavesdrop on them. "Yuta, are you OK? You're unusually quiet today." Blinking, he responds, "Yeah. I'm fine." Itsuki sighs in relief, "That's good. Just don't push yourself, OK?" Yuta nods again, "OK."

Itsuki asks, "By the way, you never talk about yourself much, do you?" Yuta tilts his head, a bit confused. Smiling, he continues, "I mean, I opened up with you. It's high time that you do the same with me." Yuta looks down on the floor, "How much do you know?"

Itsuki sighs, "Everything I know about you, I figured out myself. You are pure, cheerful, naive, energetic, honest, and selfless. You can handle yourself in a fight, you love any drink with the taste of citrus, you rush sometimes, and your main weakness is animals, especially cats. You're a fast runner, more observant then people give you credit for...and you are more lonely and sad then you appear to be, even if you try to hide behind a smile." Yuta lifts his head, and smiles. "Then, you know me better than anyone else. Isn't that enough?" Itsuki shakes his head, "I have to know why you're like this. Why were you **really** by yourself the day we met, and why did you ask me to teach you?"

Yuta was silent, collecting his thoughts before saying, "Alright, I'll tell you. Just please promise me that you won't change your opinion of me." Blinking, Itsuki asks, "Why would I-" " **Please** ," Yuta begs. Pausing, Itsuki nods in agreement.

Yuta tells him that he really did get lost in Ayanagi that day, but he was there in the first place because he was running away. Running away from his life for awhile. He was the top runner in both elementary and his current middle school. Because of this, his 'friends' never saw behind his smile, he had to deal with misunderstandings because of it, and other people's problems because of his personality.

He had the position of 'mood maker' of the class. Then, he overheard his 'friends' saying that they can slack off while he did all the running and won the race **for** them. He was very depressed and lonely that day, so he wandered off into Ayanagi to check out the Festival...and saw Itsuki dancing in the rain.

The dance amazed him. It showed him the endless possibilities of music. Of musicals. It was like a light shining down into his dark world, so he grabbed it. That's why he asked Itsuki to teach him. So he can reach that dazzling place, and reach Itsuki. To dance on the same stage as him as equals.

After Yuta's heartfelt explanation, Itsuki was shocked. It took a few moments to take it all in. Looking at his student, Itsuki notices that Yuta was crying, "Yuta..." Yuta wipes his cheek, tears still streaming down, "Huh? Why am I-" Itsuki hugs him, his hands patting his back. Yuta was frozen stiff for a minute before leaning into Itsuki's chest, returning the hug, crying silently.

After awhile, they let go of each other, Yuta wiping away stray tears, "S-sorry." Itsuki smiles sadly, "It's OK." It was then that Yuta smiles and says, "It's getting late. We'd better get to bed." Yuta goes ahead first, leaving Itsuki shocked for a bit before going to his room.

In his room, Yuta was thinking to himself, _' **Mou**! Why did I tell him all that? It was really personal. I just hope nothing changes between us. If I lose him... I wouldn't know what to do with myself anymore.'_

Next door, Itsuki was thinking to himself, _'Wow. Yuta's been through **so** much. I had no idea. Then again, he did warn me that this would change my opinion of him.'_ He sighs, _'Still, that's **way** too sad. I don't want to lose him.'_ Then, he hears a knock on his door. Opening it, he sees Yuta in his pajamas, "What are you-?" "T-there was a mouse in my room. Can I sleep in here tonight?" Yuta asks, trembling. Blinking, Itsuki smiles, "Of course." Yuta goes in, closing the door behind him, and settles himself into bed. Itsuki gets in beside him.

Yuta yawns, then asks, "Did you change your opinion of me yet?" Itsuki blinks, then smiles as he says, "No. My opinion of you hasn't changed. You're still my student, cute puppy-kohai, and friend." Yuta smiles at him, "I'm glad." Itsuki asks, "Why **are** you scared of cats, anyway? It's been bothering me for awhile." Blushing, Yuta tells him about the cat decoration his father got when he was a kid...and about how it traumatized him. Itsuki giggles at his explanation, Yuta retaliating by hitting him in the arm lightly **repeatedly** , pouting. "S-sorry. It's just a very unexpected explanation," Itsuki says through his chuckles.

Yuta pouts a bit more, yawns again, then falls asleep. Itsuki watches him sleep for awhile thinking, _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.'_ Then, he hears Yuta mumbling, "Please don't leave me, Itsuki." Smiling and looking at him softly, Itsuki says, "Of course not. I won't leave you, Yuta." He kisses his forehead, and wraps his arms around him, Yuta snuggling into his chest. _'He's so cute...and he called me Itsuki. With **no** horrifics. Maybe...maybe we can be together.'_ Itsuki runs his hand through Yuta's hair a few times, _'So soft.'_ He falls asleep, _'Don't worry Yuta, you won't be alone anymore. Not while I'm around.'_


	12. Training Camp: Day 5

The next morning...

Itsuki woke up, only to see Yuta snuggled to his chest, still fast asleep. Smiling, he gently rolls Yuta off of him, and gets up. Then, he tries, "Yuta. Wake up," while shaking his shoulder gently. Blinking himself awake, Yuta groans, "Good morning." "Good morning," Itsuki replies, then goes off to the bathroom, then breakfast, Yuta right behind him.

After breakfast was the usual practice, but Otori noticed that something was wrong. "Hoshitani, are you OK?" Hoshitani was much too quiet. "Eh? Yeah. I'm fine," Hoshitani says with a smile. Otori narrowed his eyes, "Don't lie. You're exhausted, aren't you?"

"I'm not," Hoshitani retorts, but he yawns and blinks tiredly. Sighing, Otori grabs Hoshitani by the hand, "Permission to let him get some rest, and make sure he doesn't overwork himself?" Haruto replies, "Permission granted." Team Tsukigami watches them leave in silence before getting back to practice.

Otori drags Hoshitani to the couch. They sit down as Otori asks, "Why didn't you tell me, Yuta?" Yawning again, Yuta replies, "Because, I thought I could handle it." Sighing, Itsuki says, "I think it's best that you sleep for now." Yuta blinks, "But I'm not tired."

Then, Itsuki says, "Alright. Then, did you do your homework?" Annoyed, Yuta answers, "Of course I did." Smiling, Itsuki asks, "Then, how about we play twenty questions?" Blinking, Yuta says, "OK." Itsuki asks, "What's your favorite food?" "Hamburger curry. What's yours?" "I prefer Western food. Do you forgive people easily?" "Yes. I think if I hear their side of the story, we can forgive each other. You?" "Yeah. I think that as long as people have their thoughts and feelings, they can always forgive. What do you do when you're stressed?" "I usually don't get stressed. If I do, I just sleep it off." "Really? I think a moderate amount of stress gives depth to a play. What's your favorite drink?" "Anything with citrus. You?" "Paraguay tea with honey. A friend of mine introduced it to me."

"What's your weakness?" "... My grandfather. What are you good at?" "Running and origami. What are you confident about?" "My existence," Itsuki smiles. Yuta shakes his head at that, "Now that's just arrogant of you. What subjects are you good at?" "Physical education, music, and humanities. You?" "Same, except for the humanities part. What's your worst subjects?" "Social studies. What about you?" "Science and mathematics. The numbers confuse me." "I could help with that if you want?" "Really? OK!" _'Now or never.'_ "What's your ideal love interest?" Blushing, Yuta says, "A-anyone I can have fun with. You?" "Anyone who's like me and can take care of kids," Itsuki says with a smile.

It was then that they get interrupted by the call of lunch. Blinking then smiling at each other, they went to have lunch with Team Tsukigami. After lunch, Hoshitani tries to sneak back into the practice room, but Otori catches him. "Where do you think you're going?" Hoshitani tries to struggle but to no avail. Sighing, Otori drags Hoshitani out of the dining room, the others watching in silence. _'Well, our plans definitely won't work now. We should leave them alone for now.'_

In Otori's room, Hoshitani was sitting on the bed, Otori glaring at him. "You need rest. Sleep." Yuta glared back, "We still have three questions left." Blinking in surprise, "You kept track?" Yuta nods. Sighing, "Fine," _'Moment of truth,'_ "Do you have a crush on anyone?" Blushing bright, Yuta replies, "H-hai. Do you?" "Yes. Do you know what I'm going to do right now?" Itsuki leans in as Yuta shakes his head **no**. "This," Itsuki whispers before pressing his lips to Yuta's. Yuta was shocked and couldn't move for a moment, before kissing back, closing his eyes. Pulling back, they look at each other, both of them flushed. Yuta put a finger to his lips, "T-that was..." "Good?" "Yeah," Yuta blushes, "Does this mean we're-?" "I think so. Do you want to, Yuta?" "Hai Itsuki," Yuta kisses Itsuki on the cheek. Itsuki smiles.

After dinner, both Yuta and Itsuki went to their rooms, smiling. Everyone was confused, except Hiragi and Haruto. _'I knew that they needed some time alone. I just know that they're together now.'_

In his bed, Yuta was rolling around repeatedly. _'I can't believe it...my first kiss and boyfriend! Itsuki returned my feelings and accepted me! I'm so happy!'_ Getting tired, he quickly fell asleep, _'I can't wait for tomorrow!'_

Itsuki was thinking, _'I can't believe it. My first kiss and boyfriend. He actually returned my feelings and accepted me. Still, Yuta's so cute! I'm really happy.'_ Smiling to himself, _'Yuta must be excited and probably fell asleep from rolling around in bed. I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy.'_ Falling asleep, _'Can't wait for tomorrow.'_

Meanwhile, Hiragi was texting the others about how Otori and Hoshitani got together today. **'Really? Why didn't you tell us?'** Sazanami asks. Yuzuriha says, **'You shouldn't keep secrets from us.' 'I'm telling you now, aren't I?'** Hiragi responds, **'** **Besides, they probably needed some alone time together.' 'I agree. Hopefully, Hoshitani has finished that song of his by now.'** Akatsuki responds. **'I didn't think you cared about all this,'** Sazanami says. **'I care if Hiragi-kun cares. That's all.'** Akatsuki responds. **'Still, I can't wait to hear that song.'** Yuzuriha adds. **'** **Me too. I'm glad they got together. Now, get some sleep!'** Haruto responds. They all respond with, **'Hai!'** Then, they went to sleep.


	13. Training Camp: Day 6

The next day...

At breakfast, Team Tsukigami noticed that Hoshitani and Otori were more cheerful than usual. They smiled knowingly.

Haruto came in and said, "You guys have the day off today. Tomorrow morning, we head home. Then, it's back to school. Make sure you rest up!" "Hai!" "Also, Otori, Hoshitani..is there something you'd like to tell us?" Haruto asks smiling. Looking at each other, Otori and Hoshitani huddle up, whispering, then broke up when they made a decision. Otori speaks up, blushing slightly, "We're officially a couple now."

"We know," they all say. Hiragi smiles, "We noticed you two were unusually happy yesterday." Sazanami adds, "We even had plans, but you two beat us to it." "Oui! We're very happy for you!" Yuzuriha adds too. Akatsuki was quiet before begrudgingly saying, "I'm glad for you too." Both Otori and Hoshitani smile sheepishly. Haruto smiles, "You better take care of each other, OK?" Otori and Hoshitani nod.

After that, Hoshitani decides to practice his song once more, Otori being distracted by Team Tsukigami's questions about how they got together.

After lunch, Hoshitani calls all of them over for a performance. Smiling, he starts dancing and singing.

Hoshi no sutoraido  
Fumidashita daiippo  
Mabushii basho he todoku you ni  
Ashita no egao kagayakaseru kara!

Akiramenai  
Itami datte kate ni shiyou (Do my best!)  
Zero janai  
Kanousei ni kakerunda (Let's go together now!)  
Yume ni mukau  
Chikamichi nante kittonai sa (Never give up!)  
Bukiyou demo  
Tada massugu idomu dake

Heibon sugiru hibi ni  
Hikari ga sashita ano toki  
Kokoro ni kimeta  
Step shite arata na sekai made!

Believe in myself!  
Tsumazuku toki datte tsumasaki wa maemuki  
Hansei shite mo kuyamanai sa  
Kasoku suru kodou mugendai  
Hoshi no sutoraido  
Akogare ga yuuki no chizu wo egaki  
Mirai he michibiite kureru  
Kono mune no kirameki wo  
Sora ni hanatte!

Dame na jibun to  
Mukiau tabi kizukasareru (For my real)  
Mezasu nara  
Shakariki harikitte ikou!

Kyou mo hitomi no oku  
Iroasenai shiruetto  
Oikake nagara  
Chikazukunda... Mada minu keshiki he to!

I can break through!  
Mijuuyon jikan ja jounetsu ni tarinai  
Ippun ichibyou ni haitacchi de  
Genkai nante tsukiyaburunda  
Hoshi no sutoraido  
Ima wa mada kasuka na kibou da kedo  
Kanarazu kanaetai negai  
Kinou no kuyashisa sae  
Genki ni kaete!

Chippoke na tsubasa demo  
Soko ni sora ga areba  
Tonde ikeru doko he datte  
Hane wo hirogete... Ano tori no you ni

Yes! Dreams come true!  
Me wo hiraita mama  
Takusan no yume miyou  
Soshite dareka no kokoro ni mata  
Tokimeki baton watashi tainda  
Hoshi no sutoraido  
Akogare ga yuuki no chizu wo egaki  
Mirai he michibiite kureru  
Kono mune no kirameki wo  
Sora ni hanatte!

Team Tsukigami, Haruto, and especially Otori were very impressed. They all applaud the performance. Smiling, Hoshitani bows.

After dinner and a bath, (and talking about Hoshitani's performance) they all decided to go to bed early. However, Hoshitani suggested a pillow fight before bed. They all said no. Then, " **Please**?" Hoshitani unleashed the puppy-eyes. Unable to say no to that, they all reluctantly had a pillow fight, which turned out to have been pretty fun. Haruto won though.

In Otori's room, Otori was laying down on the bed, Hoshitani beside him tonight.

"You performed well. I was surprised you actually wrote that song," Itsuki says as he runs his hands through Yuta's hair. "Mmm. I've been working on it for awhile now," Yuta replies as he smiles, leaning into Itsuki's touch. "I see..." Itsuki says a bit depressed, and pauses in his petting.

Blinking, Yuta asks, "What's wrong, Itsuki?" Sighing, he replies, "We're going home tomorrow and after that, we have school. We just got together too. I'll miss you." Yuta gets an solemn look as he says, "I'll miss you too. We'll get through this together, OK? Besides, we can always meet up on Sundays, call and text each other." Itsuki smiles, "Yeah. You're right... But do you still need me as a teacher?" Yuta glares at him playfully, "Are you kidding? I still have a lot of work to do to catch up with you! So, you better be there to teach me!" Itsuki stares at Yuta for a moment before laughing, "OK. I understand, Yuta." Yuta smiles triumphantly.

Smiling, they both give each other a goodnight kiss before slowly falling asleep. "Can you pet me until I fall asleep?" Yuta asks sleepily. Itsuki smiles, "Sure," and continues to pet Yuta's hair.

Before Yuta fell completely asleep, _'Goodnight, my Prince.'_ Watching Yuta as he slept, Itsuki fell asleep too, _'Goodnight, my Puppy.'_ They both fell asleep, Itsuki's hand in Yuta's hair, Yuta cuddling Itsuki's arm.


	14. Going Home

The next morning...

Itsuki woke up, Yuta still asleep cuddling him arm. Smiling, he gently shakes him. "Yuta, wake up." Blinking, Yuta yawns, and gets up. "Good morning." "Good morning," Itsuki responds, then kisses him on the cheek. Yuta blushes and kisses him right back. Smiling, they both get ready to head out.

After breakfast, everyone was on the bus. Otori and Hoshitani sitting next to each other. The ride was pretty silent.

Getting off the bus, Team Tsukigami and Haruto said that they'll be seeing Hoshitani later. Hoshitani agreed and said, "See you guys later then!" They left, leaving Otori and Hoshitani alone.

"Itsuki/ Yuta," they both say. They smile sheepishly at each other. "So...I'll see you later then?" Itsuki says. "Yeah. Promise me that you'll call and text me?" Yuta asks. "Yeah," Itsuki replies as he smiles. Yuta hugs him briefly. "Then, I'll see you next week," Yuta says as he walks towards the station. Nodding, Itsuki walks back to Ayanagi.

Happy as ever, they both went to bed, thinking about the other. Suddenly, * **Bing** *. Looking at his phone, Yuta got a message. **Prince: 'Hey. Do you..want to go on a date next week after practice?'** He messages back, **Puppy: 'YES! I mean... Sure.' Prince: 'OK then. :) But please, tell me if you're still tired. We can cut practice short and have a study date instead.' Puppy: 'OK!' :)**

Shutting off his phone, Yuta smiles. _'My first date! I'm so excited! I can't wait!'_ After rolling around for awhile, he falls asleep. _'I can't wait for next week.'_

Laying down on his bed, Itsuki stares at his phone for a moment, then shuts it off. _'My first date with Yuta... I can't believe it. I hope I don't mess this up.'_ He shakes his head. _'No. Stop thinking like that. I just need to make sure that we have fun and have a good time. Then again... Who knows what'll happen? Oh well. Whatever happens next week, I hope we enjoy ourselves.'_ He falls asleep smiling. _'I can't wait for next week.'_


	15. The 1st Date

The following Sunday...

"Itsuki!" Yuta runs right up to him, smiling. Itsuki smiles back. "Yuta, calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

Yuta settles down instantly. "Now then. Let's get started with practice," Itsuki says.

However, in the middle of practice, it started to rain. "Ah," they both say. Then, they ran for cover. Eventually, they end up in front of a small cafe. "Guess practice is cancelled for today," Itsuki says, slightly wet.

"It's OK. I guess I'll take you up on that date then?" Yuta smiles, equally as wet as Itsuki. "OK then," Itsuki replies.

Going into the cafe, they find a vacant table and sit down across from each other. They smile at each other, then order some hot cocoa.

While they wait, they make some small talk, about anything and everything. Then, they get their orders of hot cocoa. They blow first before sipping their drinks.

"How're you holding up? You still tired?" Itsuki asks. "I'm fine. I took nap before coming here," Yuta responds. "That's good," Itsuki says relieved.

"Never mind about me. How're you?" Yuta asks. "I'm fine. And... I've been meaning to ask. When's your birthday? Mine's December 24th." Itsuki responds. "October 10th," Yuta replies.

Then, they continued with the small talk. After a few hours, (Itsuki insisted on paying) it was time to go home. "Ah. It's still raining," Yuta says while looking out from the front of the cafe.

Itsuki hums then says, "There's a store nearby. We can get umbrellas there." Smiling, Yuta runs off towards the store, "Race ya there!" Smiling, Itsuki runs after him.

Once at the store, they find out that there's only one umbrella left. Yuta bought it then said, "We can share."

Itsuki grabs hold of the umbrella, and opened it up, holding it up as Yuta squeezed himself under it. Yuta getting really close to the other, hand over Itsuki's.

As they were walking towards the station, Yuta says, "This reminds me of the day we met." Itsuki smiles, "Yeah. It does." "Ne, how long do you think we'll be able to stay together like this?" Yuta asks, kind of sad.

Itsuki was surprised, then he sighs, "I don't know. **But** , I think we'll stay together for as long as possible...if you'll have me."

Yuta smiles, "Of course! But, only if you'll have me in return." Itsuki smiles, "Alright. I guess we're stuck with each other then." "Yeah!" Yuta agrees.

At the station, Yuta lets go then, using the umbrella as cover, quickly pecks Itsuki on the lips, before saying, "I'll see you next week!" Blushing with surprise, Itsuki grabs Yuta and pulls him into another quick kiss under the umbrella.

"I'll see you next week." Blushing, Yuta nods and goes off home, Itsuki smiling while holding the umbrella. Then, Itsuki goes back to Ayanagi, umbrella in hand.

After a bath, they both lay down in bed thinking, _'That first date went well. I had fun! And I'm stuck with him now. The next few years are going to be interesting.'_


	16. Years Later and Still Together

Two years later...

Hoshitani Yuta was entering Ayanagi, expecting to see his senpai-tachi and his boyfriend.

After meeting Nayuki, he convinced him to apply for the musical program while filling out the application himself as he forgot to do it earlier.

During the audition process, they meet Tengenji. After separating from Nayuki, Hoshitani bumps into someone, then rushes into the interview.

At the interview, the Kao Kai weren't that surprised to see him. They all secretly smile as their kohai tries to say something when a certain someone enters through the back door. Hoshitani looks at him, then decides to dance **that dance** again. Smiling, he's dismissed and leaves the room.

After changing, Hoshitani wanders around, and ends up on the Outdoor Stage. There, he dances and sings to his own song. Satisfied, he goes to meet his roommate, which turns out to be Nayuki.

They talk, and unpack their stuff that night. The next morning, they find out that they're both on a Star Team, Otori's team to be specific. Hoshitani smiles, happy to be on his boyfriend's team.

Hoshitani gets to practice a bit late. He introduces himself to the others except Nayuki. They aren't impressed, but that doesn't deter him. Then, Otori makes his entrance. Hoshitani observes as they're sized up.

"Hoshitani, I didn't expect you to apply to Ayanagi," Otori smiles. The others were shocked, then look to Hoshitani for answers. Smiling, Hoshitani responds, "I wanted to surprise you, Otori-senpai." "Well, you certainly did," Otori replies.

Tengenji yells, "Wait a minute! **What the heck**? You two **know** each other?" They both nod. "We met two years ago. Also, we're kind of..." Hoshitani says, trying his best to answer. Otori finished it while grabbing Hoshitani's hand, "We're dating. Have been for about two years now."

"But! The Kao Kai...!" Tsukigami says. "They already know. They even tried to get us together," Hoshitani says slightly blushing, then letting go of his hand.

Sighing, the others nod in surrender and understanding. The following practice continued.

It was a bit challenging for Hoshitani and he's grateful that Kuga helped him out. Hoshitani waited for the others to leave, telling Nayuki that he'll see him later.

"Why did you apply?" Itsuki asks. Yuta smiles, " **Because** I wanted a few more years together with you. Also, I did say that I wanted to be like you, so here I am!" Sighing, Itsuki says, "Well, you did say that," then he smiles, "I'm happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too!" Yuta smiles. Then, they give each other a brief kiss. "Ne, do you think this team will survive? That we'll survive the next two years?" Yuta asks. Itsuki replies, "That's completely up to you."

Yuta gets a determined look in his eyes, grabbing Itsuki's hands, looking straight at him, seeing himself reflected in Itsuki's eyes. "Then, I'll do my best to prove that I belong on this team as well as make sure this team and **we** both survive."

Smiling, Itsuki lightly presses their foreheads together. "That's the spirit."

They both smile, and peck each other's lips again, before going to their rooms, both thinking the same thing. _'The next two years are going to be interesting.'_

Bonus:

It was about a month after that (they all accepted the fact that Hoshitani is close to both Otori and the Kao Kai as well as Haruto. That he has influence on them, and is more than he seems. They already picked him as leader, after all.) they finally asked, "Why does he call us 'boys'?"

Hoshitani sighs, "Blame Yuzuriha-senpai for influencing him. I tried to get him to stop, but he won't listen no matter what, so I just let it be. Besides, it's not hurting anyone or himself, so it's fine, isn't it?" They all just nod, understanding that dating your teacher must be rough.

Bonus #2:

When the Kao Kai performed, Hoshitani was a bit in awe, but not surprised. He knows how hard they worked to get it right.

However, Otori shows up and cuts in halfway through, causing everyone to be surprised. Well...only Hiragi takes it in stride though.

Hoshitani tried not to laugh too much, covering his mouth with his hand, although some giggles slipped out. _'I can't believe he did it!'_

Let me explain. A week earlier, Hoshitani was watching his senpai practice. They were practicing the opening ceremony performance.

After awhile, Otori said, "I can do that performance too, but I'm not officially a part of the Kao Kai yet." Hoshitani smiles as he said, "If you did perform with them, you could always cut in. That'd be hilarious!"

Otori just raised a eyebrow, "Hmm. Maybe I will. It certainly would be hilarious." Hoshitani replies, "But **try** not to show them up, please. It is **their** performance." "Hai Hai," Otori nods.

Hoshitani just shook his head as he witnessed Otori crashing the performance. _'And...he's showing them up. Typical. Still, it's hilarious! I'll forgive him. **This time.** If he does it again though, I **will** punch him.'_


	17. Extra

"Yuta, why won't you call me sensei?" Itsuki asks.

Yuta answers, "Because, you're only two years older than me, and dating my sensei would be kind of weird."

"Can't you call me sensei just once?"

"No," Yuta turns away from him.

"Oh, come on, please?" Itsuki begs.

" **No way**."

"I guess I won't give you **any** then."

"Huh?" Yuta turns around to face him.

"You heard me," Itsuki crosses his arms.

Yuta lowers his head for a minute before mumbling, "Itsuki-sensei."

Itsuki smiles triumphantly, then gives Yuta an orange and a kiss, Yuta grumbling, "Itsuki-sensei's an idiot."

Itsuki grabs Yuta in a choke hold, and rubs his head, messing up his hair, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Yuta grunts, then Itsuki lets go.

Smiling, Itsuki kisses him again, Yuta kissing back.

#2:

While watching Yuta practice, reminding him to get plenty of rest after and **not** overwork himself, Itsuki remembers a particular day.

 _*Flashback*_

 _It was a normal Sunday for them, but Yuta was really silent. Suddenly, Yuta collapsed on the ground._

 _Itsuki freaked out, looked for any injuries, then tried to shake him awake, yelling his name. Then, "Zzz..." He realized that Yuta simply fell asleep._

 _Sighing in relief, he picks Yuta up and carries him to a nearby tree to rest under._

 _Shaking his head, Itsuki tries various ways to wake Yuta up. All of them failed as Yuta slept through it all. Then, he sees a food cart. Itsuki decides to try one more thing before resorting to tickling him, or worse...cats._

 _He gets some food, and waves it over Yuta's nose. Smelling the food, Yuta wakes up instantly, then takes a bite. "Delicious!" Itsuki smiles, "I'm glad you're awake now. But seriously, why did you fall asleep so suddenly?"_

 _"Ah. Well... I was so excited to see you after so long that I ended up staying awake all night. I'm sorry," Yuta yawns. Itsuki sighs, "Please don't worry me like that again."_

 _Yuta nods before falling back asleep. Itsuki smiles as he watches Yuta sleep, then falls asleep himself, right next to him._

 _They wake up after a few hours, and go home._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Shaking his head at the memory, Itsuki promises himself to pay more attention to his student, especially when he's silent.


End file.
